


Какая польза может быть от двойника

by mara333



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Какая польза может быть от двойника

Странно, что инстинкт не срабатывает, как только Дин видит парня. Можно сделать скидку на то, что незнакомец стоит спиной к выходу из кафе и разглядывает импалу, но охотник убеждает себя, что все равно должен был насторожиться.  
\- Классная машина, - говорит незнакомец, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Спасибо, - Дин улыбается и тут видит лицо парня. Мгновенно оценивает обстановку; тот ничем себя не выдает. – Приятно встретить единомышленника. За углом есть бар – тут недалеко, через переулок - может, пропустим по стаканчику?  
\- Отлично, - парень радостно ухмыляется, а у Дина сводит скулы. Тот протягивает руку. – Алек.  
\- Очень приятно, - говорит Дин с легким прищуром и следом за новым знакомым входит в переулок. Как только тени от зданий прячут их от посторонних глаз, охотник быстрым движением прижимает парня к стене и достает нож. Металл едва успевает блеснуть в полумраке, как Алек с недюжинной силой отталкивает Дина, бьет по руке, и в следующий миг они уже стоят друг напротив друга, но теперь нож не у охотника.  
\- Все равно прикончу тебя, тварь, - рычит Дин.  
\- Да что я тебе сделал?  
Дин сжимает зубы, понимая, что прямо сейчас он не в выигрышном положении.  
\- Где ты взял это лицо?  
Алек всматривается в охотника внимательнее, чуть хмурится… и опускает нож. Дин не верит, будто тот только заметил, что они похожи, как близнецы, если не брать во внимание, что шейпшифтер моложе охотника лет на десять.  
\- Для первой партии икс-пятых ты слишком старый. Ты – прототип?  
\- Чего? – Дин хмурится сильнее. – Хватит пороть чушь.  
Дин достает пистолет, сожалея, что не получилось сделать все по-тихому.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - Алек выставляет вперед ладонь. – Ты меня явно с кем-то перепутал. Не знаю, что тебе сделали эти сволочи из Мантикоры, но я тут ни при чем. Я – такой же подопытный, как и ты. Просто солдат.  
Дин останавливается, обескураженный этой речью, но пистолет не опускает. Зато второй рукой достает из кармана фляжку и бросает парню.  
\- Выпей.  
Алек не спускает с него глаз, пока откручивает крышечку и подносит металлическое горлышко к лицу. Убедившись, что запаха нет, делает маленький глоток. Дин удивлен уже тем, что тварь слушается, но, когда реакции на святую воду нет – он просто в шоке.  
\- В воде какой-то яд? Большинство на меня не действуют, - Алек дергает плечом.  
\- Теперь сделай надрез ножом так, чтобы я видел.  
Алек, усмехаясь, выполняет, и Дин видит, как порез почти мгновенно затягивается.  
\- Что ты такое? – качает головой Дин.  
\- Генетически усовершенствованный солдат, серия Икс-пять, идентификационный номер четыре-девять-четыре. А ты кто?  
\- Дин Винчестер, охотник на нечисть.  
Он ждет реакции на свое имя и, когда ее нет, опускает пистолет.

\- …так что, сам понимаешь, с двойниками у меня сложная история.  
Дин усмехается и делает еще глоток пива. Он уже совершенно расслаблен: новый знакомый спокойно потягивает пиво, куда для подстраховки добавлена святая вода, и совершенно не реагирует на произнесенное прямо в лицо «Кристо».  
\- Да, понимаю. Первый Икс-пятый в моей линии съехал с катушек и стал серийным убийцей. Совсем псих, - говорит Алек, выразительно подняв брови.  
\- А ты, значит, ищешь его, чтобы остановить?  
\- Нет, - Алек пренебрежительно кривится, - я просто наслаждаюсь свободой. Оказалось, за стенами Мантикоры, есть много прекрасного.  
Официантка подходит к ним, чтобы убрать пустые стаканы, и Алек одаривает ее таким знакомым призывным взглядом, что Дин тихо смеется, как только девушка уходит.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты должен научиться определять, с кем прокатит, а с кем нет. С ней, - Дин указывает на официантку, - не прокатит.  
\- Разве так бывает?  
Дин снова тихо смеется.  
\- Мне еще ни разу не отказывали. Даже ты не остался бы в стороне, - говорит вдруг Алек, и улыбка медленно растягивает уголки его губ.  
\- Это было бы совсем странно. – Дин снова отпивает из своего стакана.  
\- Но было бы, - победно облизывается Алек.  
Дин внимательно смотрит на него, и выпитого пива достаточно, чтобы усмехнуться.

Дин все еще тихо посмеивается, когда они входят в номер, но им закрывают дверь, прижимают всем телом к ее поверхности и упираются в глаза шальным взглядом.  
\- Хочешь вести? – хриплым шепотом спрашивает Алек и тут же закрывает ему рот поцелуем.  
Целуется он так увлеченно, что Дин сам входит в азарт. На его стороне опыт, и когда он перехватывает инициативу и ведет в поцелуе, Алек прижимается еще сильнее и стонет прямо ему в рот. Мурашки широкой полосой бегут вдоль позвоночника, гоня за собой волну жара, и Дин за бедро притягивает парня ближе, чтобы можно было потереться твердеющим членом. Алек плотно прижимается пахом к его паху, а потом вдруг отступает, разорвав поцелуй. Дин делает шаг к нему и усмехается:  
\- Что, сбежишь в душ?  
\- Да, но сначала…  
Он легко кидает охотника на кровать и, не давая опомниться, расстегивает ширинку так быстро, что когда до Дина доходит, что он лежит, парень уже поглаживает его обнаженный член.  
\- Черт, а ты шустрый. Какие там в тебе модификации?  
\- Кошачий ген.  
\- Надеюсь, это не делает из меня зоофила.  
Алек фыркает в унисон со смешком Дина и вдруг начинает мурчать. И берет у Дина в рот.  
\- Блядь!  
Дина выгибает над кроватью. Вибрация проходит сквозь член и стреляет прямо в яйца, так, что Дин в считанные секунды доходит почти до края. Он запускает пальцы в волосы двойника и радуется, что у того не по-армейски длинная стрижка. Парень уверенно работает языком, сосет так старательно, что Дин какое-то время позволяет ему делать что угодно, пытаясь просто не кончить слишком быстро. Но потом прижимает и тянет его голову, задавая собственный ритм, и Алек позволяет ему просто трахать свой рот. Дин отталкивает парня за пару секунд до оргазма и кончает, помогая себе рукой.  
\- Черт возьми, - бормочет Дин непослушными губами и безвольно раскидывается на кровати.  
Алек нетерпеливо хлопает его по бедру.  
\- А теперь в душ. У меня на тебя большие планы.  
\- А ты не слишком разогнался? – спрашивает Дин, едва оторвав голову от кровати.  
Алек в ответ дразнит улыбкой, и Дин понимает, что у него только что тоже появился большой план.


End file.
